Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 82
Suggestions Majora vs. Vaati Both are villains that are only in a few games, and their boss battles both have three parts to them. Ray Talk 2 me 23:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I've got a feeling that this has been done before. Regardless, I don't think it's that interesting or original, without it being "bad." --AuronKaizer ''' 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Groan. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : - There are only 2 connections... and neither are actually about the character... - McGillivray227 : : Just unorginal.-- C2' / 01:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : :theres quite a few more connections out there that could be said but in general i like it Oni Link 16:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Its sort of bland... but it's not that bad, actually. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I don't really think this is a good matchup, personally. Portal-Kombat : : I don't see enough connections, but I like it. The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : They are similar. A little TOO similar. Nintendo does reuse a lot of boss ideas. [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 03:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Other than the fact that they are both final bosses, I don't see any connections at all.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Down with the antagonist fights. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Flying Pot vs. Flying Tile Battle between seemingly inanimate objects with kinetic force. Best I got this week.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, obvious connections, but something is holding me back. - McGillivray227 : : Sorry, but they're pretty much the same thing. Diachronos (talk) 20:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : What Diachronos said. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Eh, it's not bad but it's not perfect either. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Too similar. Not enough difference to distinguish between the two enough to make a decision, I should think. Decent idea though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, I wonder who would win. It seems to be pretty even. Portal-Kombat : : Not that great, but it isn't horrible. Ray Talk 2 me 00:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds fun, but they are very similar to each other. The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Usually, similarities are good, but these are essentially the same thing. It is somewhat interesting, however. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Far too obvious. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad enough to warrant an oppose.-- C2' / 18:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Aeralfos vs. Bird Knight Both are upgraded versiopns of regular enemies (Lizafols and Iron Knuckles) that weild a sword shield and can fly (or at lest jump very high). Both are also classed by the game to be ''strong enemies (Aerfols arent that great but they do appear late in the game and only at the very end of the Cave of Ordeals) Oni Link : : It works, and I sorta like it. - McGillivray227 : : Well, I think Aeralfos will win, but this isn't a bad fight. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I'm with Joe on this one. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Blah. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good connection. I think it might be one-sided, but it is good nonetheless. Portal-Kombat : : First of all, why did you put bird knight instead of its name, Fokka? It is just okay, otherwise... Ray Talk 2 me 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: : I'm going at a guess here, but he probably didn't want to use the Japanese name and North America never got a name, but they are apparently "frequently called Bird Knights", according to the article... - McGillivray227 : : I don't think that Bird Knights are very known but the connections are quite good! The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I used Birdknight because maybe four people would instantly know what a Fokka is without checking the article Oni Link 16:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Not bad, but not good.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : :I really hate to say it since this is good fight, but Aeralfos is from TP and Bird Knight is from AoL. That sort of combination is bound to give us an even more one-sided fight than this week's fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : :shhh people werent meant to notice that Oni Link 18:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not like this. Then again, even if I did we know what would be happening.... But this one i genuinley don't like very much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, I understand that what Oni did was quite low, but despite what I said last week(which was kind of a loose joke even then) this grudge has lost it's humor.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 18:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I doubt he's doing it to entertain anyone. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :And I dont really care either way. One vote is only one vote and if it really is a great suggestion (which mine useually arent) itll get through Oni Link 18:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I wasn't aware that Joe was doing it for humor. Next time I want to make a joke I'll just develop a grudge against somebody and oppose his fights. It'll be so funny, guys. Everybody will laugh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Regardless, you should only oppose if you actually don't like it(which at least is the case). But if Joe wishes to continue this, I guess we can't really stop him. I don't even know why I'm worried about it, It's not my fight.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : : We can transfer it to your fights if you wish. Now that was a joke.... Or was it? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Just what would warrant that? Also, if you do so, I may be inclined to return you the favor, Someone else does it to another person's fights, and pretty soon, everyone's fights is getting bombed with all opposes for no reason. But I'm pessemistic.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I think its become really clear that Joe isn't doing just because he thinks its funny. And I'm just noticing this in passing but Joe seems like he's trying to tell you to shut your mouth.'-- C2' / 02:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : TP will win.'-- C2' / 02:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Like I said, I don't have any reason to continue this discussion, nor do I want one. So, I'll gladly back off now.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Blue Stalfos vs. Gomess Gomess and the Stalfos Reaper are both scythe-wielding, supernatural minibosses associated with bats. They both wear cloaks and use dark magic against Link. Link must use magic projectiles to defeat them. They use scattering magic attacks; Gomess using Bad Bats and Stalfos Reaper using a scattering magic blast. Both are also fought after obtaining the dungeon item. Sir Real : : I really like this one Oni Link 21:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Go, Gomess! Diachronos (talk) 22:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Sound off, 1, 2. Sound off, support! Heh... I have no humor... Either way, its legit. - McGillivray227 : : OH MY GOD! I had no idea it would get this many supports this fast. I thought it wouldn't be popular at all. I'm pleasantly surprised :-D [[User:Sir Real|''Sir'' Real]] : : Gimme. Good stuff. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Totally unoriginal but still good. I likes it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Gomess, one of the greatest mini-bosses in the series, based on sheer "awesome factor." Portal-Kombat : : I think there's probably a better match for Gomess--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: : Who? ~~[[User:Sir Real|'I'll' give you three guesses as to who posted this.]] 16:48 2/23/10 ::: : Maybe there's not a better matchup for Gomess, But though it is an undead fight(Which, obviously I usually like) I just don't find it interesting.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It's kind of similar to a fight we've had within the past few months, but I still like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It is actually quite fantastic! Ray Talk 2 me 00:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Great connections and it sounds like a fun fight! The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : We all know who will win, but it isn't bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I know that Gomess will win, but this is a good matchup.'-- C2' / 18:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Ship (boss) vs Demon Train Alright, i lied. If this one sucks, im not doing it again. O.K., Both are the transportation devices used by the main boss. both are destroyed by your veichle and cannon. Both contain zelda's body, posessed or outcold. and both final fights in the games are fought by the wrecking of these two.The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 18:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : works for me Oni Link 19:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Completely unoriginal, but meh, it's not the worst fight ever. Just not anything I would ever consider supporting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Its the same concept in two different games, plus I hate boss fights unless they are original. In the which case, this isn't. - McGillivray227 : : I don't really like how this type of boss battle was added in the game. Ray Talk 2 me 23:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like this. I'll vote on the others later in the week after I think about them more. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this idea. A winner isn't immediately obvious, as they both have their strengths and weaknesses. Portal-Kombat : : Hurrm. --AuronKaizer ' 06:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I suggested this one a few weeks ago, so of course I like it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty decent, but just decent.'-- C2' / 18:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments Oh well, I guess I can't win 'em all. But I may end up breaking Star's record of most neutrals.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :NOES. Quick, people! Change them neutrals! *hugs record protectivley* --Stars talk FUN! 16:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, change 'em to supports!!! LOL.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC)